


I Know What I Said, but Please

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Jeonghan narrowed his eyes, looking around. “Did you adopt a cat too Shua?”Joshua said nothing, scooting back, in a bid to hide the cat.





	I Know What I Said, but Please

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine your OTP adopting a kitten together and not being able to decide which one so they end up coming home with two… Or three or four.  
> http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/174335110296/imagine-your-otp-adopting-a-kitten-together-and

Joshua bit his lip. The puppy yipped happily at the kitten it was playing with, licking his face. The kitten meowed loudly and batted his paws at him. Oh god. They were friends.

Joshua only got permission to get a dog. Not any extra animals.

* * *

 

“No more than one puppy ok Shua?” Jeonghan said, his face stern. “We don’t have the time for more than one. And you know I’m not a fan of animals.”

Joshua nodded. He kissed Jeonghan softly. “I know. You’re only letting me get a dog because you love me so much. Got it.”

“Exactly,” Jeonghan huffed.

* * *

 

But Joshua couldn’t separate them from each other. They looked so cute and happy together.

 “Were you thinking of adopting the puppy?” The shelter worker smiled at him. “You might have a hard time. Those two are inseparable.”

Joshua could tell. Internally, he cooed as the two of them played and batted at each other. Jeonghan would be so mad at him. But it wouldn’t be a problem. He’d just pout and whine and then give Jeonghan a nice blowjob. It would mellow Jeonghan out and he’d deal with Joshua adopting both a dog and a cat.

“I’ll adopt them both,” Joshua said.

“Wonderful,” she replied. “Let’s get that paperwork and we’ll have them readied to take home.”

* * *

 

Grinning, Joshua gently clasped the collar on their new kitten. Nebula yawned and licked Joshua’s hand, running his sandpaper like tongue across Joshua’s fingers.

Pancake yipped at them, dancing around on, panting.

“You’ll get your new collar too,” Joshua said, letting Nebula pad away. “Come here boy.” He patted his thighs and the puppy barreled into him. “You’re so cute,” he cooed. Looping the collar around, he buckled it, making sure that the tag showed who his new owners were. “Jeonghan can’t be mad at you two.”

“Who says I can’t be mad at your new dog Shua?”

“Because,” Joshua said, turning around to hide Nebula.

Jeonghan squatted down, staring down at the yellow Labrador in Joshua’s lap. “He looks cute. Is he—”

Nebula decided now was the perfect time to meow.

Jeonghan narrowed his eyes, looking around. “Did you adopt a cat too Shua?”

Joshua said nothing, scooting back, in a bid to hide the cat.

But Nebula moved out to join Pancake on his lap, so the two of them could play.

“Shua,” Jeonghan said, a betrayed look on his face. “I thought I said only one.”

His lip wobbled, “They were cute and they’re friends. Look at them! They can’t be separated!” Blinking, Joshua sniffed. “I couldn’t help it.” He could feel his eyes get watery, blinking them quickly, he put the two new additions to their house off his lap. Bringing up his sleeve, Joshua wiped at his eyes.

He could tell that Jeonghan stopped, a startled look on his face. If Joshua cried some more and pouted, he’d have Jeonghan where he wanted him.

“I’m sorry. But I had too.” He silently shook, letting the tears fall. “I can’t take one of them back. Please Jeonghannie?”

He saw feet come towards him. Feeling arms come around his waist, Joshua buried his face in Jeonghan’s shoulder. Hook, line, and sinker.

“Shhh,” he said. “I’m sorry. Don’t cry baby. It’s just…we agreed only on one.”

Joshua let out a tiny whimper, shaking some more.

Hastily, Jeonghan continued, “But it’s ok. One tiny little kitten won’t hurt. I’m sorry. I won’t make you take them back.”  

He looked up at Jeonghan, eyes still watery and the tears falling. “Really?”

Jeonghan nodded, drying his eyes. “Really.” He looked down at the two of them play fighting on the floor. “They’re cute.”

“Thanks,” Joshua said, kissing Jeonghan on the cheek.

Jeonghan stroked his back. He couldn’t help but feel as if he just lost the battle before it even started.


End file.
